high school life
by csouthard11
Summary: (PPG/RRB high school story. Mostly reds) Brick smirks again, obviously enjoying her aggravation, he always had even when they were in elementary school he would say or do things just to upset her. Once he even cut off her hair, it had taken almost a full year to grow back to where it had been, it was that year that she decided that she never wanted anything to do with him. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

Blossom Utonium has always been the leader of her family, ever since the professor died anyway. She took the responsibility and blame for her sisters, and helped guide them when they needed it. She is the oldest of the triplets, though Buttercup insists that it's only by a few minutes every time the subject is brought up.

Being the most responsible doesn't mean she doesn't act like every other sixteen year old though, she has a job, a crappy car, a crush, and she still goes to high school. Third year.

She's always been envious of Bubble's abilities to charm the men with just a smile or an innocent wave, though she'd never let it get in the way of her sisterly love for her, and she'd never change herself to be more like Bubbles just to get a boy's attention.

She's not unattractive, with full lips and beautiful silky hair that touches the ground unless she puts it up, her hips are wide (enough anyway) and her breasts are C cups. Topping it off with her manageable skinny waist she has an almost perfect look. But most guys don't usually go for smart girls, she learned that early in life but she refuses to make herself dumb for a boy.

Her sister Bubbles wrote the book on beauty, with blonde hair that naturally curls at the ends that falls just past her shoulders and never seems to move out of place, a barbie body ranging 36 (C) 23 36, and the face of a porcelain doll. No boy could ever turn her down, though she never really uses her seductive abilities, she just wants a boy who likes her for her and not her looks.

Her other, more boy-ish, sister Buttercup, though she hates to admit it, also shares in the inherited beauty. with her hair, short going only past her ears just missing the tips of her shoulders, frames her slim face perfectly, a face that needs no makeup because of her natural beauty, a body well-toned from many years of sports and exercising, and the tough hard to get attitude that so many boys find as an interesting challenge, she has to fight the boys off with a stick.

Not that Blossom doesn't have her fair share of boys, a number of them flock to her on sight, but when they learn she's not just a pretty face but also a brain they usually leave her to her math problems.

Blossom sighs, thinking of math now. She has a math test today, it should be easy enough. The only problem is that it's a partner test, and there are assigned partners. Hers couldn't be Bubbles or Buttercup, or Robyn or Mitch, or Dexter or she'd even take Princess. No, it had to be Brick freaking Jojo.

Being partners with Brick wouldn't be so bad if her weren't such an ass. He assumes that just because he's attractive that every girl in the school should follow his beck and call, obey his every command, and swoon over him with every breath he takes. He makes Blossom sick.

"Hey Blossy." Blossom sighs at the much hated nick name as she takes her seat beside her partner, hoping the test can be finished quickly so she can go back to avoiding him.

"Don't call me that." She orders, turning to see a smirk lining his face in the place of his lips. That stupid smirk, it always seems to be on his face when she sees him, making her want to punch him and knock it right off.

Brick smirks again, obviously enjoying her aggravation, he always had even when they were in elementary school he would say or do things just to upset her. Once he even cut off her hair, it had taken almost a full year to grow back to where it had been, it was that year that she decided that she never wanted anything to do with him. Ever.

Now, though, here she is sitting with him in math. Preparing to take a test that neither of them really needed to study for, Brick may be an ass but he's a smart ass, and Blossom knows it.

"You could be a little more lady like, try a smile." Brick says, his smirk staying fervently in place.

"Yea, and you could be more gentlemanly and wipe that stupid smirk off your face." She responds without missing a beat, when (if) they have a conversation this is pretty much how it always goes.

Before another rude comment can come from either mouth the teacher is standing if front of their table, test papers in hand. " , Mrs. Utonium, I trust you both to get expert marks on this." He smiles at them. "I paired you two because you're the smartest in my class, and I wanted to see how well you do together. You can start now." He says as he places the testing packet in front of them, walking away as if he expects a reward for pairing them.

"Let's just get this over with so I can go back to ignoring you." Blossom grabs the test and flips the first page, revealing twelve long word problems already.

She moans and slams her head onto the desk. "Why does like hate me" She mumbles into the hard wood of the desk, before feeling a hand in her hair.

"What are you doing?!" She sits up immediately , remembering the time he cut her hair and grabbing it away from him. "Why were you touching my hair?!"

Brick shrugs and grabs the packet from Blossom, reading the first question out loud. "At a horse race a man counts the number of heads and the number of legs. There are 74 heads and 196 legs. How many humans were there, and how many horses?"

As he was reading Blossom had been writing, and she already had the answer by the end of the question. "There are 27 horses and 50 humans." She says tapping the paper with her pencil, gesturing for him to write.

He smirks at her as he writes. "You're such a nerd, how'd you do that so fast Blossy?" He asks teasingly, reaching his pencil forward to play with her hair.

She pulls away from him with a look of annoyance. "Don't call me Blossy, and you know for a fact you're just as much of a nerd as I am, you just don't think as fast." She replies, then turns towards his pencil, still hovering near her face. "If you don't want to have to find another pencil I suggest you move that one before I break it."

Brick continues smirking as he reaches into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a handful of pencils just like the one by her face.

**This is gonna be a long test. **She inwardly groans, thinking of spending the next one hundred and fifteen minutes with Brick. **A long, long test.**

(Authors note I am a horrible writer, I should be shot in the chest, I need to stop starting new stories. . .I promise to finish this one though! and eventually I'll finish lies for love, the next chapter just hasn't come to me yet. I hope it does soon though. Thanks for reading please review bye!)


	2. Chapter 2

After spending over an hour on the math test it was finally completed, and double checked for any error, and turned in to the teacher.

Blossom couldn't be happier, after spending that much time with Brick she felt as if her whole head my explode any second now.

She still has to sit beside Brick, but with the test complete she has no reason to start a conversation with him, so she opens her book to her marked place.

About Ten seconds into reading her book is swiftly pulled out of her grip by, who else, Brick Jojo. "Watcha reading Blossom?" he asks teasingly, holding the book just out of her reach and turning to the cover reading the title. "Boneman's Daughters? A Horror Novel?" He smirks at her. "Why Blossy, I figured you'd be more into romantic sappy books, not this."

Blossom scowls and continues to reach for her book. "Give me my book Brick!" She says, trying to be quiet because the other, slower, students are still taking the test.

Her attempts to reach the book are in vain, until she reaches too far sending both herself and the chair to the floor, hitting her head once on the table then again on the floor.

Before she can get herself up, surprisingly, Brick is at her side helping her from the ground. "Are you okay?" He asks, actually sounding worried.

"Miss Utonium?!" The teacher yells from his desk, sounding quite alarmed but alarmed enough to actually get up. "Are you alright?"

She nods, standing and pulling her arm from Brick's grip. "Yes. I'm fine. Sorry for disrupting class." She says, absolutely mortified that every eye in the room is staring directly at her.

The teacher nods and goes back to staring blankly at his computer, and most of the students go back to cheating on the math test.

Brick though doesn't go back to his seat, instead he goes behind Blossom, checking her head.

"What are you doing?!" Blossom whisper-yells at Brick, pulling away from him again. "What's wrong with you?!"

Brick shrugs and pulls her back to him. "Hold still, I think you're bleeding." he says, she feels his hands parting her hair searching for a wound.

"Oof!" Blossom gasps in pain, leaning forward and grabbing the place where Brick's hand had been. "That hurt!" She turns to him finding just a bit of blood on his hands.

"Yea." he says, his face as white as a ghost. "Y-you're bleeding. . .Let me take you to the nurse." He grabs her arm and starts dragging her towards the teacher.

She pulls her hand free and stares at him. "I can take myself to the nurse thank you very much!" She says, walking past him and to the teachers desk. "Excuse me sir, I, uh, I'm bleeding, could I go to the nurse?"

he looks up. "Is it your head?" He asks "I mean, is that where it's bleeding?"

Blossom nods and turns her head allowing him to see the damage to her head. "Yes sir, so may I go to the nurse and ask her to look at it?"

He nods, then stops her. "But, you should take someone with you, it's dangerous to hit your head, especially the back. Since Brick is the only one other than you finished with the test he can take you."

Blossom turns to see Brick, still pale, now walking towards her with a smirk on his face, as if to claim that he had won. Which he had.

"I hate you, you know that?" She asks as they walk into the hall way, placing her hand over the back of her head to stop the bleeding but removing it after feeling how much pain it causes her to just lightly touch it.

"Are you okay?" Brick asks, noticeably avoiding her gaze. "I mean, you're not gonna pass out are you? I don't want to have to carry your fat ass all the way to the nurse."

Blossom scowls and turns away from him. "Here I was thinking you'd suddenly grown a heart, then you say that."

Brick smirks again, only further infuriating her, and raises his hand to her arm, stopping her. "What made you think that? I honestly could care less if you fell and died from blood loss, I just wanted out of class so I could find a place to skip the next one."

Blossom rolls her eyes and pulls free of Brick's hand, walking forward only enough to hide her dizziness from him, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of passing out over a little blood loss. What she didn't tell him though was that she has always had thin blood, and no clotting system. So if they don't wrap her head up soon his scenario of her falling and bleeding to death might actually happen.

"Brick." She stops walking, but doesn't look at him, angry with herself because she knows she's about to fall over. "Don't leave me in the hallway." She says before falling over into his arms, he had extended them just in time to catch her, now unconscious, body.

"Great." he mumbles to himself, looking at her pale body. "Now I have to carry her." He mumbles, unable to hide a small smile on his face as he pulls her body into his arms and walks down the hall to the nurses office, gaining many gazes through the classroom doors.

(Authors note- Chapter two up in a few hours, how good am I doing with this story xD I feel like I'm moving this too fast maybe, I don't know, tell me what you think? Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom opens her eyes, half expecting to find herself lying in the school hallway, or maybe even shoved into the janitors closet. Instead though her eyes meet the dark red ones of Brick Jojo, in the nurses office, extremely close to her face, smirking.

She raises her hand and pushes him away angrily, using her other hand to pull herself up into a sitting position. "What are you doing here?" she asks, slightly surprised that he actually carried her to the nurses office. She reaches up to find her head wrapped in bandages.

"Watching you sleep." He smirks, leaning back in his chair with his head against the wall in a relaxed position. Blossom finds herself thinking about kicking the chair under him and making him fall back, but that would just give them both injured heads.

"You should stop doing that, the smirking thing, your face will freeze like that if it hasn't already." She scowls, standing and looking around. "Where's the nurse?"

Brick shrugs. "She left a while ago. She told me I could take you home when you woke up since school's already over."

Blossom's eyes widen and she looks at the clock. Three. Already. She had slept through all of her classes. "Where are my sisters?" She asks, she had the car keys, so they had to be here.

"They came by, I told them I'd bring you home and they got your car keys out of your purse. It was kinda funny, they were arguing over who was going to drive. . . I think Buttercup won."

Blossom sighs and scowls at Brick. "I'd rather walk than accept a ride from you, so thanks, but no thanks." She opens the door and walks out of the nurses office, towards the front doors before realizing that she had left her things in the math class room.

Sighing she turns around, only to run strait into Brick. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She yells at him, pushing him to the side and continuing on her way, feeling him follow her.

"Why are you so mean to me?" He asks, sounding genuinely curious. "I mean, with everyone else you're like freakishly nice, then with me you're kind of a bitch."

Blossom turns to him angrily, her fists formed at her sides. "You have done nothing but make my life a living HELL since third grade, so don't act like this hate between us is my fault! Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me, so just-"

Before she can finish Brick crashes his lips against hers, hard. Cradling the back of her head with his hand, and holding her arm with the other one. She's too shocked to push him apart, but she doesn't kiss back either, she just stands there like a statue.

When he pulls from her he presses his forehead to hers. "I like you. I don't know where you get the idea that I don't. Here are your things by the way." He reaches behind her, on top of one of the lockers. "I put them out here earlier, I was gonna let you get it before we left. So, are you coming with me or am I carrying you to my car?"

Blossom stares for a moment, searching his face, seeing that his smirk is replaced with an actual smile, before taking her book bag and purse from his hands. "I'm walking." She says firmly, ducking under his arm and walking past him.

She hears a sigh before feeling herself lifted into the air, onto his shoulder. "Guess I'm carrying you then." He says, a smirk forming on his face again.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screams, beating on his chest and wiggling, trying to find a way down.

"Stop moving around or I'll drop you." He threatens. loosening his grip on her enough for her to nearly fall.

"Ah!" She latches onto the front of his shirt in an attempt to stay up, rather than falling onto the concrete floor. Instead though he swings her around and ends with her bridal style blushing in his arms.

"Fine I'll go with you! just put me down!" She says, trying once again to free herself, but Brick only shakes his head.

"Nope." He smirks looking down at her. "You lost that privilege." He says, continuing to carry her all the way to his car and setting her down in the passengers seat, then going himself to the drivers. "Let's go then." He smiles, turning the key and heading towards Blossom's house. "We need to talk about something."

(Authors note- THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I AM ROCKING THIS STORY!)


	4. Chapter 4

They, well Brick, had been driving for fifteen minutes already, and neither of them had said a single word.

"You said you wanted to talk about something." Blossom says, looking out the window, trying to take her mind off of the kiss, assuming Brick was doing the same thing, it must've been something he was trying to turn into a joke. One he didn't think through.

"Yea, I'll be here at eight, we're going out to eat, get dressed fancy and bring your sisters, my brothers want them there."

Blossom stares at him like he's crazy, and to be honest she thinks he might be. "When did you ask me to go eat with you?" She asks sarcastically.

He chuckles and lets his eyes flicker towards her. "When you were passed out in the nurses office. I took your silence as a yes."

Blossom scowls and turns back towards the window. "No thank you. Besides, Buttercup doesn't 'dress up' so there's another hole in your afternoon plans."

The car stops in front of Blossom's house, but before she can get out he pushes down a button on his door, making the lock on her side go down trapping her in the car.

"Let me out of the car Brick." Blossom says, her voice lingering somewhere between threatening and frightened.

Brick turns to face her, his face blank. "I'll be here, at eight. Either you're dressed or you're not, you will be in my car by eight fifteen with your sisters, at eight forty five we will arrive at the restaurant and I will explain the kiss, and my sudden feelings which I'm sure you're dying to uncover the truth about." He reaches and pushes the button again, unlocking Blossom's door, but grabbing her arm before she gets out. "Eight Blossom."

She pulls her arm free and gets out, carrying her book bag and purse in the same hand, walking swiftly to her door, nearly slamming it behind her.

"Hey." Bubbles smiles from the kitchen when she sees her. "How's your head?" She asks, walking out and closer to Blossom.

"Uh. . .It's fine. . .Can you go get Buttercup for me? I need to talk to you two for a second about something that happened today."

Bubbles nods happily, skipping over to the stairs with a smile on her face, she's always been overly excited at any kind of news.

Moments later Bubbles runs down the stairs, the smile still plastered on her face, Buttercup following sluggishly behind her looking as if she just came back from the dead.

"This had better be important Blossom, I was sleeping. You know how I feel about sleep" Buttercup practically growls at her sister, glaring daggers the entire time.

"Guys. . .Brick kissed me today in the hallway." Blossom looks at her feet, awaiting her sisters responses.

They both stare at her for a minute before Bubbles swings her arms around her neck, squealing with excitement. "OH MY GOD! BLOSSOM! I KNEW IT I KNEW HE LIKED YOU I SHOULD BE A PSYCHIC!"

Buttercup, though, has adopted a rather large frown. "Brick. . .Brick Jojo? The guy who's tormented you since elementary school. . .KISSED you?"

Blossom nods, trying to pry Bubble's hands off of her. "Yes. And he told me that his brothers like you two. . .And they're coming to get us tonight for a date thing."

Buttercup stares blankly at her sister, before bursting out in laughter. "you're kidding! I knew it! That was funny Blossom, but next time don't wake me up for it."

The laughter stops when she notices neither of her sisters laughing with her. " . . .You're not kidding? Fuck. Sucks for them, cause I aint going."

Bubbles eyes widen and she moves to Buttercup's side. "Buttercup please? Please please please! You know I like Boomer, and if he likes me back this would be the best night ever and . . . I'll do your house work for a week please please please!" She begs, pulling Buttercup's arm.

Buttercup rolls her eyes, but she and Blossom both know that she's easily melted by Bubble's big blue pleading eyes. "Fine. Two weeks!" Then she turns to Blossom. "So I'm guessing you like Brick then, since you agreed to it?"

Blossom shakes her head. "N-no, he promised to explain the kiss,. . .He told me he liked me, but I think it's some kind of joke, you know his sense of humor. . .We'll get there and they'll come out with a sign covered with insults or something."

Bubbles shakes her head furiously, tears in her eyes. "No! Boomer wouldn't do that! Brick and Butch maybe, but Boomer is nice!"

Boomer and Bubbles had always been kind of close, even with their siblings practical being at war they became friends, and for as long as any of the girls could remember Bubbles has had a crush on him. From what Blossom can see, it could be possible that he likes her too, whenever a boy talks to her or tries to hit on her he glares at them, but that could also be as just a protective friend. . . Either way, if it turns out Boomer does like Bubbles, Blossom thinks the night may end with tears. Because Bubbles always cries when she gets really happy, something that confuses some people but her sisters were use to it.

Buttercup rolls her eyes. "Fine then, Brick will pour pigs blood on Blossom's head and it'll be a scene right our of Carrie, Boomer and you can ride off on a white horse, and I'll punch Butch in the face and order all the food."

Blossom smiles at her sister, she could always lighten a situation. "Buttercup, I think you like Butch to be completely honest." She smiles, watching her sisters face twist in utter rage.

" .Way." She hisses at Blossom, her voice matching the anger shown on her face. "That ass. I wouldn't touch him with twelve foot pole."

Bubbles giggles, now joining Blossom on the couch. "You sound a little defensive Buttercup. Could it be that you actually like him?"

Buttercup glares, but Blossom decides to join her sisters teasing. "Well, she does have piss poor taste in men. Remember Mitch?"

Bubbles Giggles again, this time louder than before. "Yea, oh oh, remember Kenny? He was a jerk!"

Buttercup rolls her eyes and walks to the stairs. "I'm not gonna listen while you two talk about my ex boyfriends, but before I go I have to words for you." She turns to Blossom with a mischievous smile. "Adam." Then to Bubbles, the same expression on her face. "Mike." Then she walks up the stairs, a content look on her face.

Blossom and Bubbles both stare at each other awkwardly, before Bubbles stand up, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "I-uh, I'm gonna go pick out something to wear. . .What time did you say they were coming?"

"Around eight I think." Blossom says smiling, and a strange thought crosses her mind as Bubbles leaves. **How ironic would it be if Boomer likes Buttercup and Butch likes Bubbles?**

Though she's fairly certain something like that would never happen, it's still a funny thought. To be honest, Buttercup and Butch would make a really good couple, no matter how hard Buttercup denies it. They're both really into sports, and neither of them take shit from anyone without getting some way shape or form of revenge.

She wonders if people think the same about her and Brick. Yea, he's attractive, and smart, and SOMETIMES he's kinda funny, but he's also an egotistic jerk.

Sighing she walks up the stairs, deciding if she's going to be practically forced into a 'date' with Brick, she might as well look nice for it. She only hopes Buttercup's joke about the pigs blood stays a joke.


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom looks herself over in the mirror, examining every aspect of her body inch by inch. A pink dress with black lacing the bottom and the neck line, it tightens perfectly around her curves and has a hole in the back, showing off her smooth skin. It's not too fancy but fancy enough for whatever Brick has planned. One thing about this, Brick said they were going to a fancy restaurant, and most fancy restaurants have fancy(hot) waiters.

"Blossom! Do you think this looks okay?" Bubbles walks in, spinning and showing off a light Blue strapless dress that goes almost to her knees, around the dress there are a few sparkling silver and white flowers. The dress isn't too tight, it hangs loosely but still somehow manages to look wonderful on her body.

"It looks wonderful Bubbles!" Blossom smiles, then looks at the clock. It's seven forty five, almost time for the boys to get here. She can only hope she doesn't have to sit beside Brick on the way there. It's bad enough to have to go in with him.

"You two actually dressed up for this shit?" Buttercup mocks, walking in the room with a bag full of cheese puffs. Her outfit consists of a black T-shirt with a green rose on it. 'Buttercup Rose Utonium' is written under the rose in lime green block letters. Our dad really liked flowers. Where she could wear a pretty skirt, or a nice pair of skinny jeans, instead she's wearing a pair of black ball shorts with a skull on the top left corner.

"Buttercup." Bubbles giggles, grabbing the cheese puffs from her. "We're going to a fancy restaurant, you could try not eating before we go, and you could also wear that pretty dress I got you for your birthday, you've never worn it before."

Blossom smiles and grabs the cheese puffs from Bubbles, reaching in and taking one out. Eating it carefully so as not to ruin her dress.

"I could wear the dress." Buttercup says, throwing her body onto Blossom's bed. "I could also kill and eat a rabid dog with my bare hands, and you don't see me doing that do you?"

Blossom and Bubbles both roll their eyes, both amused at their sister's analogy. She probably could kill a rabid dog with her bare hands, though Blossom doubts she could eat it, she may be the toughest of the girls but she has a weak stomach. She can't eat even one bite of under cooked meat without vomiting.

Blossom looks again at the clock. It's seven fifty eight. "We should go downstairs. It's almost eight."

Bubbles complies by skipping out the door, and Buttercup takes the less enthusiastic walking.

Almost as if on a set timer, as soon as Blossom's foot touches the floor off of the stairs the door bell rings.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Bubbles smiles, enthusiastically running towards the front door, excited about seeing Boomer.

"Fine by me." Buttercup throws herself onto the couch, ignoring the fact that they'll more than likely be leaving just as soon as she manages to get comfortable.

Blossom rolls her eyes, smiling, at her sister and walks towards the front door to join Bubbles, and the boys.

Brick stands in front of his brothers, a red baseball cap on his head, covering his orange hair that hangs in a loose low pony tail. His shirt is crisp and dark red, appearing as though it had just been ironed. His pants are black, covering his legs all the way down to his black and red sneakers. And of course on his face sits a smirk.

Boomer stands behind him and to the right, his hair combed neatly parted off into wing tips. His pants are similar, but his shirt is white and coupled with a fancy dark blue jacket. His shoes are navy blue Oxfords.

Then on the left Butch stands. It's a good thing Buttercup didn't dress up, because Butch didn't either. His arms are crossed over his chest, which is covered with a dark green T-shirt, and on his legs are a pair of loose fitting jeans held in place only by a black belt.

"Hey Blossom." Brick walks past Bubbles, eying Blossom up and down. "I see you decided to dress up. Good."

Boomer and Butch both walk in too, Boomer smiling at Bubbles, and Butch looking around, probably searching for Buttercup.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yells towards the living room, where Buttercup is inevitably trying to sleep to get out of going somewhere with Butch.

"WHAT?!" Buttercup yells back, obviously with her mouth stuffed full of some kind of food. Though it couldn't be the cheese puffs, those are still upstairs.

Blossom and Bubbles both walk towards the living room to fetch their sister, the boys all following closely behind them. When they walk in Buttercup is lying on the couch with her back on the cushion, her legs against the wall, and her head nearly touching the ground. Beside her is a bag of green grapes.

"What do you want?" She asks, swallowing the grapes already in her mouth and turning to face everyone.

Butch adopts his brother's signature smirk and walks towards her, grabbing her arm and lifting her into an upright position. "Let's go Butter-bitch, lucky you gots a date with me."

Buttercup doesn't argue, but she does pull her arm free and point at Bubbles as they walk towards the door. "TWO WEEKS!" She says, shaking her finger in annoyance.

Bubbles nods happily and smiles, walking out with Boomer leading her by her hand. "Got it!" She says, no doubt confusing the boys.

"Well, Blossom. Let's go then." Brick smirks again, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her towards the door.

She pulls her arm away and gives him a stern look. "Brick, I'm only going for two reasons. One, I want answers, and Two, there might be an attractive waiter there. So wipe that smirk off your face and let's just get this over with."

She turns away and walks towards te door, hearing the footsteps indicating that Brick must be following behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Blossom walks into the restaurant, away from the car with both of her sisters beside her. Even though they had to practically pry Bubbles and Boomer apart.

The whole ride here Butch and Buttercup had argued over who was the best at basketball, which gave Blossom a terrible headache.

"Dumb ass thinks he's better than me at basketball." Buttercup mumbles angrilly, her whole body shaking as the boys come close enough behind the girls to hear them.

Blossom gasps as Brick pulls on her arm, pushing her to a spot behind him. "We lead." He says, not turning around but leading with his brothers towards the receptionist. Blossom looks beside her to see that his brothers had done the same to her sisters.

Bubbles though, being more submissive, just smiles happily and follows them. Though Buttercup reaches into her pocket.

"I brought my butterfly knife." She mumbles under her breath. "And if that ass hole touches me again I WILL use it."

Blossom rolls her eyes and walks ahead of Buttercup. "Let's just deal with them, we can get this over with and go home. . .I was right by the way." She points inside smiling. "There ARE hot guys here."

Blossom heads towards one uniformed waiter, standing beside the reception desk close to Brick and his brothers as they check their reservation.

"Hey." The guy says, brightening up and smiling as Blossom steps closer towards him. Blossom smiles back.

"Hi." She waves just a bit. "You work here right?" She asks, earning a nod from the guy. "Hmm, What would you say is the best thing to order then?" She asks, unable to think of anything better to keep his attention and start a conversation.

He thinks for a moment then turns back to her. "In my personal opinion the only thing here really worth eating is spaghetti. It's also one of the few things on the menu that I can actually pronounce."

Blossom giggles at that last comment, before feeling a hand grab her arm. Brick, behind her, is glaring intently at the waiter. "Let's go Blossom." He says, his teeth gritted. "Table's this way."

Blossom glares at the back of his head as he drags her away. "What was that for?! Couldn't you see I was having a conversation?!"

Brick growls under his breath. "You're a bitch you know that?!" He asks, turning around to face her, not lettign go of her arm. "I tell you that I have feelings for you, something that's taken me YEARS to get the nerve to confess, and here you are flirting with a waiter!"

Blossom stares blankly at him **So he wasn't playing a joke then?...**


End file.
